A Simple Demand
by legitdegrassi
Summary: Clare and her mom need money. They move to Goldsworthy Castle as Maids. Clare thinks her life is over...moving away from her village. But when she moves..she makes a new friend..maybe even a lover. But he is the prince. Can he love her? Read and find out
1. Chapter 1

Well I would like to start with I needed to start something new. "Sing my love's" next Chapter just hasn't come to me yet. I thought of this Story In Class and I just had to write it :P and this story will have lots of Chapters….So I told a Person on Twitter I would mention the name for this 1st Chapter and that persons name is **HeartMChambers ** and the my Twitter Friend **Kalie_P1997** helped me come up with the Title so I thought I should Mention her. Just so you know this Story does NOT take place at degrassi… it's a whole different setting. I like to add detail and add friendship before relationship. So this first chapter will seem probably boring to you but I promise it will get better. This is just to describe Each Character….Eli And Clare

ENJOY ~ **legitdegrassi**

"**A Simple Demand****"**

"King Goldsworthy" I hear the scream, applauding and welcoming to my father.

I'm Elijah Goldsworthy; the Kings son. Everyone knows about me, but no one has ever really seen me. I hear rumors going around about me being crazy or….What do they say? I think along the lines of too uptight to come out and get dirty. Well I might be a-little Crazy but I'm not uptight. I just like to be alone.

"Elijah" said the Server, peeking behind the door. "Your father would like to speak with you." He opened the door and stepped aside. Great another chat with my Father. I go out the door and call back to the Server.

"It's Eli"

**Clare's Pov**

It's so pretty outside. I love our village. Thought Clare sitting near hear bedroom window. I'm so blessed with what me and my mom had. It's not a lot. If you put us on a Scale from rich to poor we would be on the very poor side. I've been working since my Father died when I was ten. I'm 17 now, but me and my mom has made it this far. I know we can make it through.

"Clare" my mom knocks and opens the door to our bedroom. She comes in and sits on our bed. "Something bad has happened and I don't know how you're going to take it." She looks at me with hurt eyes. "But I want to say this is what's best for us and we will live so much better."

"Yes Mother." I wanted to know what has happened.

"I lost my job and I got a new one." She simple said. I knew there was more but I didn't push it.

"Well that's not that bad at least you got a new job."

"Honey, we will have to move for this job."

"What, NO Mom we can't move from here. We have so many memories here and Dad. And don't forget Alli"

"Clare I know that but where we will be going, we will make lots more money and have a nice room to stay in and I want to make enough money for when you want a place of your own someday."

"Where" I simply stated.

"Goldsworthy Castle as there Cleaning and Cooking lady."

"You mean Maids?"

"Yes, I'm sorry Clare, I know how you feel about that castle but we have to think about what's best for us." She looked up. "Do you understand?" she looked so sad and I know my mom's only doing what's best for me.

"Mom, I'm sorry I know it's hard for you too. But can you promise me when we get enough money we can come back and I can start my life." I didn't want to make this hard for her.

I know the struggle she's been through since my Dad died.

"Okay Clare-bear." When she said that I remembered when my dad would call me that. "And Clare we are leaving tomorrow afternoon; start packing."

"Yes Mam" she nodded and walked away.

The sadness finally hit me. Tomorrow I was saying goodbye to my best friend Alli. Leaving this Beautiful Village where we picked flowers and secretly stole apples from people's fruit carts. I was saying Goodbye to my life and going live as a Maid.

_End of chapter…_

I'm so sorry it's soooooo short but next chapter will be VERY LONG this was just and intro to show you alittle bit for where I'm trying to go with this story. please everyone that reads review- I love it when people review P.s it makes me want to update sooner lol thank you to all those people on twitter that say you love my fics ~ love you guys


	2. Explore

**Chapter2: Explore**

**Eli's POV**

I walked to my dad's room, knocked and walked in. My Father's Balcony door was open and I saw him standing there looking out to the kingdom.

"You wanted to speak to me Father"

"Come" I walked and stood next to him and looked out.

"Son I want to give you something to think about" what was he talking about?

"Yes"

"I think you need to get out more and find something"

"And what's that?"

"Love" no. I knew the time was coming for me to fall in love. My Dad had introduced me to so many princesses. But they are all the same. They all care about what they look like and all they want is to rule and make orders. Well when someone like me reads what love is really about, in the many books I read. Love takes time and will hit me like a ton of bricks when you realize that's what you feel for her. I want someone that's real and actually gets to know me and not want me for my money.

"What about it?" I ask.

"I think it's time to get your head out the books and start searching for it." He turned and faced me and put his hand on my shoulder. I looked at him. I'm not really sure how I want my future yet. I know he wants me to take the thrown, but do I really want that? To be King?

"I haven't found her yet." I really don't want to start talking about me and the thrown. But this subjects okay because there probably isn't a girl out there for me.

"I brought so many princesses for you to meet and there's none you have found interest in?" He asked searching my face.

"Honestly, No I haven't." I looked him in the eye "I'm 18 now and I will make my own decisions and when I find a girl, I will come to you."

"Well I'm Glad you are making your own decisions." He smiled a crooked smile "When you find yourself a lady, I will see it in your face." I nodded and me an my dad started talking about lighter subjects. Then I heard a knock at the door.

A Server peaked threw "Excuse me, I am so sorry to interrupt but Prince Adam would like to see Eli." Adam, I loved my brother. He always talked about the thrown but he understood that I'm the oldest. I should go talk to him about what dad said. For a younger brother he was sure smarter than me at things. I looked at my dad and he nodded for me to go on.

"Where is he?"

"In your mother's Garden"

**Clare's POV**

Ali and I are walking around the Village. Picking flower's along the way.

"I'm going to miss this place." I didn't want to cry. This place brought so many memories of my childhood. My dad and I running to the stream and getting water, then on our way back we would have a race to the house. Me and Ali trying to catch Fireflies at night. Me sitting peacefully reading books on the hill top, letting the wind take me to a happy place. All that, I will be leaving behind to pick up trash for people who think there better than us.

"I'm going to miss you Clare." Ali pulls me to a stop and turns me to look at her "You're my best friend and I don't know what I'll do without you." She started to cry. I hated tears for sadness. I need them to be happy.

"Ali you will always be my best friend and moving to live in a Castle full of Snobs isn't going to change that." She stopped crying and smiled at me.

"I guess you right. Will you come back Clare."

"Don't I always come back." She hugged me tight and I hugged her back. Not wanting to leave this spot, this place.

"CLARE" I heard my mother scream. Ali looked up at me.

"Ugh I'm not ready to go" I whispered looking down.

"Hey" She grabs my chin a lifts my head. "You're Clare Edwards and I know who you are. I know you can make it through anything." Ali always knew how to make me feel better.

"Goodbye Ali" I turned and stated walking when I heard Ali say.

"You might find something interesting in the Castle and who knows, you might want to end up staying."

**Eli's POV**

Me and Adam sat across from each other on the ground playing with grass.

"So that's what dad talked to you about…Love"

"Yeah and he thinks I will end up falling in love with one of the princesses."

"Didn't you say one, out of all of them you liked?" I looked up and saw him giving me a questionable look.

"I said she was Okay but it's not someone I want to be with"

"Julia you mean." Yeah the only reason why I said she was okay is because she didn't talk much. While the other…..well that's a different story. It's not that Julia wasn't pretty, it's just I didn't feel anything when I was talking to her.

"Yeah and now dad's wants me to pick one and of course later on take the thrown."

"So are you going to pick one?"

"No, I told him I'm 18 and I make my own choices. But I didn't give him and answer about the thrown."

"Well what about the thrown. You're the oldest." I honestly did not want the thrown. I had Dreams when I was a kid about traveling and writing about what I see.

"I don't …I don't really want it." I looked at him and he looked shocked.

"Eli you know you are the next one in line for the thrown."

"I know." I had nothing to say honestly.

"Dads going to snap a gasket." I rolled my eyes. But now that I think about it I wonder how he would react. I lay back in the in the grass and I heard Adam come lay next to me.

"I don't know what I'm going to do Adam."

"I know you Eli and when your decision is made, you won't stop til you get it." Adam chuckled.

**Clare POV**

I feel my mother squeeze my hand as we enter the Gates at Goldsworthy Castle accompanied by two knights at our side. When I walked through the gate I felt as If I wasn't Clare, the girl that lived in the village. I feel like a whole new person, I feel like a nobody. I'm coming into this Castle and who knows when I'll get out. I'm cleaning for rich people who know I will be a maid and treat me and my mom like dirt.

I look over at my mom as we walk down the long path guarded with knights with the little luggage we had. The look on her face told me she was thinking the same thing I was…wondering. Wondering what it will be like when we start our new lives and work.

The knight led us in and then a very high class looking woman came up to us.

We bowed in her presence. She nodded when we looked back at her.

"You must be the new maids, The Edwards." Her wrinkly eyes looked between us. We nodded in response.

"We have lots of rules to go through, but first let me show you to your rooms." She then turned and started walking, we followed. She led us to these beautiful granite stairs. We walked up the stairs only hearing the tapping of our feet against the granite. Finally after about a hundred steps we made it to the top. I looked up and the first thing I saw was a huge door that had a big gold "G" on it with guards surrounding the door. I'm guessing that was the King's room.

The lady turned to the right and went down the hall. She stopped by the third door to the left.

"This will be Your Mother's room and she will clean every room on this floor." She turned to my mom "Go ahead and get your stuff unpacked while I show your daughter where she will be staying" she started walking back to where we first came from. I followed and looked back at my mom. Will I be able to see her again? All that was rambling through my head as the lady kept walking to the other end of the hall where there were windowed doors that led outside. It was a bridge that led outside to another section of the Castle. Farther away from my mother.

"This will be your room." She pointed to the first door to the right.

"Make yourself comfy, work starts tomorrow. I'm sure you want to look around." She smiled at me "Get a look at what you're cleaning. I will tell you more details tomorrow." I nod a do a curtsy, she nods and walks off. I turned and opened my door. I walk in and the room is pretty big. It had creamy colored walls and a big white colored bed. On the celling there was a hook to drape long white sheet to hang around my bed. I put my bag down and jumped on it. I passed my fingers over the patterns on the material and I sighed at the softness. I got back up a decided to go look around…..

**Eli's POV**

I sighed. It was getting late and I was still laying out here with Adam. I love being outside, listening to the now peaceful sounds of the late afternoons. I looked over at Adam and I knew he was thinking the same thing. Going inside and being alone.

"Well I'll see you tomorrow Adam." My muscles cracked as I sat up.

"See ya Goldsworthy." Adam chuckled and got up as well. I started walking back into my "Soon to be Castle" I sighed again. I have lots to think about.

**Clare's POV**

I found a secret door in a guest bedroom on my 'Exploring the Castle quest'. It was an empty room and I looked inside a closet and there it was. I was just like any regular door but it was black and the word _Morty_ was engraved on it. I walked in and it was a bedroom. I quickly shut the door and listened outside the door if there was anybody inside. Nobody must be in there because I didn't hear a sound. I opened the door and walked inside. It was a Dark red colored room with a Black bed put off to the side. There were shelves full of books. There was a desk near the fire place. It had a couple of books and papers scattered all over the desk. One was opened and…but I didn't want to get caught reading it. Well nobody was around. I went up to the desk and sat down on the chair. It was a Dairy….

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" Demanded a voice behind me. I jumped and turned around. It was a Boy. He had Gorgeous green eyes and a perfected shaped face.

"I umm I'm s-so sorry." I stuttered and looked down. I hope this doesn't cost me and my mom to loss our job. I looked up and he was still just staring at me with an unreadable expression.

"I'm Sorry" I bowed and hurried out the door with one quick glance at his face. Then I ran out the room and to mine. I closed my door and slid down to catch my breath.

**Eli's POV**

When I walked into my room to find someone reading my Journal I was Furious. But when I saw it was a girl I stopped and stared and wondered how she got in here. I have never seen her before. I scared her and she jumped and turned around. She looked up and I saw these two pairs of Beautiful blue orbs. They were so different so…innocent and kind. I traveled my eyes to her features. She had a cute little girl face with rosy cheeks and a little button of a nose. Last I looked at her lips….They were so thick and pink which brought out her face. She was breathtaking. All I could do was stare at her and before I could say anything, she said sorry and ran out my room. A couple of seconds after I ran to go find her, I look out my door and she's gone….Was this girl really in my room? If she was I had to find out who she was. For some reason I want to get to know her. I have a weird feeling inside the pit of my stomach, I can't even describe it. But my minds telling me she will come back. I want to get to know her and see if she was …..real.

_**Well…I hope you liked it Sorry for not a lot of Eclare in this chapter but give it time. I had to put out some details before I get to Eli and Clare. If you have questions feel free to ask but I'm sure I will answer them in the next couple of chapters. **_

_**I have a little game I want to play…..haha.. it's a Question and if you get it right you get to become a character in my story :} In Chapter 1 what happened or something that was 'thought' *hint hint* that happened in a princess movie ? Put your name and your answer for your review.**_

_**Please tell your friends about this fanfic and Please review this chapter :} it makes me feel so good to hear what you have to say lol oh and feel free to give ideas….if you would like…you don't know I might use them **_

_**Like Yes? NO? Maybe? Send me love~ legitdegrassi**_


	3. Seeking

Well I would like to start off with I'm soooooo Sorry it took so long to update.:( I've been Busy…but I WILL Promise that I'll try to get back to my Update Weekly schedule..i hope u like this update…

**I DON'T own Degrassi, or Eclare…..**

**Seeking: Chapter3**

**Eli's Pov**

_July 26, 1810_

_I'm sitting in my room trying to sleep, I can't. When I lay my head down on my pillow and close my eyes all I can think about is the color blue. Anyways me and Adam talked today. We talked about the Kingdom and love. I also talked to my father. I didn't have the strength to tell him I didn't want to be king. Adam deserves the crown, not me. I'm not fit to be king, I'm not normal. Adams so open and full of life, total opposite of me. Love, that's what Adam has that I don't. Adam is already in love. He's in love with a princess that my father invited over for me to meet her. Of course I didn't like her. I had brought her on a tour of the castle and showed her my room. She had asked why I liked to read, so I told her it's like a picture in my head when I read and I get to go places that I know I will never get to see. I laughed at her facial expression and she got angry. I asked her why she would want to live the rest of her life in a Castle; of course she said "Who wouldn't". Her name is Melissa and Adam loves her. When I think of the word love I think of blue. Today I saw the most beautiful; most colorful girl I have ever laid eyes on. I can't even go to sleep because I know somewhere in this castle, she's here. Tomorrow I will try to find her. I have to find her….. I just have too._

I put my feather pen down and close the ink and take my journal and hide it behind some books in my book shelf. I need to get some sleep, so I go in bed and cover myself with the thick blanket. I lay my head on my pillow and close my eyes and I see two blue orbs beckoning me to come get it, I need it. I shivered in my sleep, how am I cold? I want her; I want the girl here, safe with me. I want to form a cage over her with my body and have her all to myself. The girls scared face pops up in my head and she's crying, something's wrong. I go to save her and something snatches her away from me…then all I see is black, no blue eyes. I need to wake up…this only a dream. I slowly open my eyes and look around and I am still in the same spot I fell asleep in. I silently sighed and I saw its already morning. So I decided I needed to get dressed before everyone in the castle and try to search for the Blue eyed girl.

**Clare's Pov**

I turned to lay on my back in my new soft bed. I didn't get much sleep last night, worrying that the boy I encountered last night was going to go tell someone I broke into his room. I jumped when I heard a knock on my door, I panicked and shot up out of bed.

"Yes" I called out.

"Hello Ms. Clare it's time to wake up" I sighed in relief but groaned when I found out it was time to work. I walked to my drawer that I put my clothes in last and pulled out my black dress. I'm a maid now remember. I put it on and walked out the room. I walked down the hall and accidentally bumped into a girl.

"I'm so sorry" I looked at her and she looked at me up and down, smiled.

"It's fine, I'm princess Marie and you are?" I bowed.

"I'm Clare."

"Pretty name for very pretty girl." I smiled; maybe these people aren't as mean as I thought.

"Thank you and it's a pleasure to meet you." I bowed and she nodded and walked away. I headed to the first room down the hall and started my work.

I was on my way to look for the girl when my father called me to come talk to him.

"Son I have someone I want you to meet" I looked and a girl with medium toned skin and black hair walked in. She was very pretty, I will give her that much.

"Hello my name is Marie and you must be Elijah" she walked up to me and smiled. I hate it when people call me "Elijah".

"Call me Eli" she nodded and looked down.

"Well son let's bring Marie down to the dining area and we can all eat and get to know each other" I nodded and looked at Marie. My father started walking and I jerked my head towards my father to tell her to follow him. We got to the dining table and already see Adam there seated by Melissa. I pulled the chair out for Marie and sat down beside her. I watched my family have light conversation with Marie, I didn't listen.

"Elijah" I snapped my head to look at my mother.

"Yes"

"What would you like to eat?" oh umm I'm starving.

"Eggs is fine." I was staring at the silver ware when I see the plates of food getting put in front of us. My plate is put in front of me and I go to thank the person but I stop. I meet a pair of blue eyes. She gasped and looked at my family but all I can do is stare at features. She looked like a little innocent girl. She had her short curly caramel colored hair put up in a bun and she wore a short black dress. I stared at her body…her chest. No, I cannot have these dirty thoughts about this innocent girl. I looked back her face and her eyes were wide, checks were red and her lips were parted. It took everything I had to not lean in and kiss those beautiful plump lips of hers. She bowed and walked out the room and I watched her every step till she made it to the door…to leave, I had the urge to go get her. But I didn't. I turned back to my family and they were all looking at me. Adam had a smirk on his face, my mom looked confused, and my dad had his eyes wide…and I knew what he was thinking. I suddenly forgot about my plate of food and stood up.

"Excuse me but I'm not hungry and it was nice to meet you Marie." I didn't even look at her I just turned and walked out the room, out the door where the girl left. I walked down the hall and I spotted her, leaning against a wall. She didn't hear me stand next to her.

"Hello" she shot her head up and looked into my eyes. My stomach started doing flips…what was happening to me?

"Hi, look I'm sorry about going into your room, I didn't mean too." She looked down.

"it's okay, don't worry about It. I'm just not used of seeing people in my room reading my journal." she smiled at my sarcastic remark. "I'm Eli and you are?"

"Clare" she looked back up "Clare Edwards"

"So did you find anything interesting while reading my journal?"

"No, well I didn't really get to read it"

"Why did you run away." I asked her softly.

"I was scared I would get in trouble and loss this job." I wouldn't have done that. Never. Not to this girl.

"Well I'm sorry for scaring you" she nodded and looked up at me.

"It was nice meeting you Eli but I have to get back to work." I didn't want her to go, she looked so tired. She had a piece of hair that was sticking out on the side of her head, before I even realized what I did. I tucked the strand of hair behind her ear. "It was a pleasure to meet you Clare." She started to bow but I stopped her. "No, no need to bow to me" I smiled and she turned and walked away. I saw her look back over her shoulder and she turned a darker shade of red.

**Clare's Pov**

He was beautiful. He had dark brown hair that just barely cover's his eyes…his eyes. They are so green. When I left him to go back to work, I felt like a part of me was being left behind. I looked back at him and he was looking at me like no other boy has ever looked at me before. I'm now finally done for the day, so I came out on the outside bridge and looked out. I looked as far as I can see and I saw the village. I thought of Ali and my dad. I miss them so much. I was starting to get dark out and in the distance I see people start to put there lights out.

"Goodnight Ali" I whispered "I love you dad" I smiled and looked up at the night sky and the one star me and my dad would always look at when I was little. I was brighter than all the other stars. I walked back inside, walked to my room. I put my head on my pillow and dreamt of green eyes.

_Hope you liked it :PSorry its short..but I'll make it up to you. Maybe another update in a couple of day..maybe Friday?lolz Next Chapter will have LOTS of ECLARE… Sorry for those who's names didn't show in this chapter the Answer I was looking for was : Aladdin because he stole apples from carts. The two people I put in the story were very close. But thankyou to ALL that wrote and answer and just for that I might consider putting you into the story,but probably not_ _later in the story…Thankyou to all those people that are kind enough to review :P I will LOVE yall forever.:) and if you don't mind if you have friends that read Fanfic..can u maybe tell them about this one :P REVIEW_

_LIKE?FREAKIN LOVE IT?NOT SO GOOD?REVIEW PLEASE ~LEGITDEGRASSI_


	4. Fall for You

…_..I Really hope you like and before you begin reading….i would like to thank all those who review :] I will seriously love you forever and ever _

_Sorry….i don't own Degrassi…or a big castle with a hot guy._

**Chapter 4: Fall for You**

**Eli's Pov**

_July 27, 1810_

_I woke up this morning looking for something, and I found it. I found the girl that was in my room, reading my journal, in my dreams. I was eating with Marie and my family when she came in. My family saw how I reacted to seeing her and they know I feel something for her. But, what do I feel for her? It can't be love…can it? Or maybe I'm just attracted to her? I honestly don't know what I feel at the moment. The only thing I know about love is from me reading what it's like in books and Adams told me how he feels for Melissa. But me, I never even liked a girl. I kept all my secrets, feeling, and thoughts all in this journal. I don't know how to show my feeling for a girl, a blue eyed one especially. I'm feeling confused and lost right now. But when I was with her I felt whole, I felt right. Her name is Clare Edwards. I don't know much about her, except that she works here and that she the most beautiful thing he's ever laid eyes on. I will try to talk to her again tomorrow. I just...need to see her again._

I sighed and, put down my pen and went hide my journal in its normal spot behind some books in my shelf. I lay down on my back in my bed, staring up at the ceiling. I closed my eyes and there they were again, floating blue orbs, but this time they were brighter. The blue orbs weren't moving, it's like it was meant to stay there and not move. Look what this girls doing to me, making me feel these things I never felt before and dreaming these weird dreams. I groaned and rolled over to my side, this is going to be a long night.

**Clare's Pov**

I saw the light of the morning come through my eyes as I fluttered them open. I slept so good last night, dreaming of the green eyed boy…Eli. He was so perfect, well of coarse he was perfect, he was the prince. But I saw in his eyes yesterday something different, like he was lost and needed help. He looked at me with those bright green eyes of his, like he cared about me. But that's crazy talk; he probably has to show everyone he cares. I'm just a poor maid, I'm nothing special. I'm…..

"Clare it's time to get up, I have something for you to do." I groaned and rolled out of bed, went to my drawer to put on my clothes. I walked over to the door and opened it to the wrinkled eyed lady. She smiled a crooked smile and I smiled back.

"You had something you wanted me to do?"

"Yes, It's been a while since someone has cleaned Eli's room" she looked at me and smiled again, but this time I didn't smile back. She wanted me to go to Eli's room.

"I don't want to disturb him." I said ...hopeful she would change her mind (even though a part of me wants to see him again) 

"Don't worry, he's with Adam." She moved aside and moved her hand in the direction of her room. "Well get going" I gulped and nodded my head. I walked down the hall and went to his main door, not the secret one I found. I knocked, please don't answer the door. I waited for a couple of minutes and put my ear against the door and heard nothing. I put my hand on the knob and twisted it until it opened. I walked in and sure enough nobody was there. It was exactly the same as the last time I was in here; his bed was still in the corner, his desk was still in the middle of his room but there was something missing. I walked up to the desk and there was no Journal. I shrugged my shoulders and looked around for what to clean first. But then the book shelf caught my eye. I walked up to it and studied the authors. There was some Jane Austin, Victor Hugo, and some Oscar Wilde books. Wow, he really did have a lot of books, I wonder if he's read them all? Well I don't really see how his room is messy or dirty. I grinned and snatched a book from the shelf. I looked at it and it was a Jane Austin book: Pride and Prejudice. I shrugged and looked around for something to sit on and saw in front of the fire place a big red velvet chair. I sat down and opened the book and started reading.

**Eli's POV**

I laid my head down on the soft grass in my mother's garden with Adam. Letting the hot sun's rays beat down on my face. I had a flower in between my fingers and I twiddled it around, trying to get my mind off her. But it was so damn hard! Those blue orbs that haunted my dream…I almost went try to find her last night. I was going to go find her this morning but Adam wanted to talk to me. I know he wants to talk about the girl and why I reacted the way I did. I heard shuffling beside me and I knew Adam was going to start talking.

"Eli" I slowly opened my eyes, they were burning from the suns light. I looked over to him, squinting my eyes for they can adjust to see him. My eyes finally adjusted and I looked him in the eye and he cocked his head to the side.

"What?" I didn't mean to sound so rude when I said it, but I know he will want to know things that I can't even answer.

"You know what I want to know." I smirked.

"Oh no I don't oh wise one." I joked but he just rolled his eyes.

"Eli, I want to know what happen yesterday." I huffed and rolled over to my side and onto my elbow, holding my head with my fist.

"What do you want know about yesterday?"

"The girl."

"Yes, she's a girl" I smirked.

"I'm aware, I want to know why when you looked at her yesterday it was like you saw the light for the first time." I looked down.

"The first time I saw her she was in my room and then she ran away, but not before I looked at her." I looked at Adam and he was nodding to himself. "She's beautiful and I'm confused." I said honestly.

"What are you confused about?"

"What I feel for her and just why I have feeling for someone that I know I won't be able to be with." I didn't realize till now that I can't be close to her. My gut tightened at the thought. I frowned and shook my head, I looked up at Adam. "What do I do?"

"You won't be able to be king if you be with her."

"I know"

"I think you should take some time and follow your gut Eli" I looked at him with hopeful eyes.

"I don't want my gut to do wrong and make people unhappy."

"Eli for as long as I've known you, you were always stuck in your room, you always looked unhappy, and I know your scared but you have to make your own choices." He patted my hand "You choose your own life" he stated, "Remember Grandpa used to say that." I nodded and smiled; now he was a wise man.

"Thanks Adam, I need to think." I got up, stretched and started walking away towards the castle.

"You will make the right choice Eli, you always do."

"I hope so" I whispered, sighed and kept walking. I walked in through the back and dodged all opportunities for people to talk to me. I walked up the stairs and walked down the hall avoiding my dad's room, and went to the guest bedroom where I have my secret door. I walked right in and stopped where I saw the girl… she was sleeping with one of my books on her lap. Usually I would be mad by this but…I just stood there. I walked up to her and stood in front of my big velvet chair. She looked so peaceful with her head leaning against the side of the chair and her lips slightly parted for where I can hear her steady breaths. I looked down at the book she was reading: Pride and Prejudice. I liked that book but not all of it; it was a little too sappy for me. I looked at her again; I didn't have the heart to wake her, she looked so tired. I decided I would let her sleep so I gently took the book off her lap and her hand slid of it. I grasped when I looked up to see her eyes open and looking at me. I gulped and smile, she smiled and turned red, she tried to get up but I stopped her.

"No, you don't have to get up." She sat back down.

"I fell asleep reading your book," she looked around "What time is it? I was supposed to be cleaning your room." She groaned and I got stiff…something about it made me feel different, I all of a sudden felt uncomfortable. "I always let curiosity get in the way." She kept rambling.

"Hey." She looked up "Don't worry about it." I smiled "So you read books?" I asked hopefully.

"Oh yes, I love books." She looked at my book shelf. "You have so many books"

"Yeah...i get bored and reading is very entertaining." I explained.

"I love reading too," she smiled "It takes me places." I wrinkled my eyebrows together.

"Hm that's what I say usually to people who ask why I love reading." She blushed and looked down. "So since I hear you like to read, what's you favorite book." I ask hoping to get her to stay longer.

"I like Sense and Sensibility by Jane Austin." Interesting choice. "What kind of books do you like?" wow that's a hard one.

"Wow, um I would have to say my favorite is Les Miserables by Victor Hugo." 

"I've never read it but it's probably very good." She showed me hear teeth when she smiled and that's when I realized I was falling for her.

"Well it is" I smirked back. "Well since its already noon. Would you like to come for a walk with me and see my mothers garden?"

"Oh I don't know." I saw in her eyes that she wanted to.

"Don't worry, I want to get to know you blue eyes, would you do me an extreme honor and walk with me." I put out my hand and she looked at it and grabbed it.

Just to let you know blue eyes, I have already Fallen for you.

_Hope you like…I think it came out better then I thought…I more than likely will update again this week but I need LOTS of reviews….and thanks again to those who take the time and review…I love you…_

_What do you think will happen when they "Go for a walk?" ask me questions people, oh and I was thinking about putting some lemon soon. What do you think?…I always answer:P I love some of your review. So sweet. P.s if you review I have the urge to write and then guess what that means…MORE UPDATES_

_I told my friend I would mention her story…it's Called Illusions prt 1…really good. :P_

_Please review. Send me love….something for this lonely writer..lolz ohh and my profile pic is what I want the Goldsworthy castle to look like (just Sayin)_

_Love you~ legitdegrassi/twittername-follow_


	5. Chosen

…_.wow…. I loved the reviews…so I decided to update again this week Hope you like! I DON'T OWN DEGRASSI/ECLARE…. Sorry _

**Chapter 5: Chosen**

**Eli's POV**

Without even thinking I brought her to my mother's garden, we didn't talk much but it wasn't awkward silence, it was nice. I would feel her gaze look up at me and I would look down at her. She never ceased to take my breath away. I stopped before the door that leads outside and looked down at her. I have never brought a girl to my mother's garden; my mother never let anyone else see it, family only. But this girl, I didn't care. Clare looked up and smiled, fidgeting nervously. I grabbed her hand and sighed at the warmth of it; I pulled her hand up to my chest and led her into the garden. When the light came through and shown on her face, I swear you can see a halo. I saw her wide eyes as she took in the surroundings; the fountain, the wild flowers, and the field of the greenest grass.

"It's beautiful." She whispered.

"Yes it is" I said this without looking away from her. "I come here to think." I blurted out; I pealed my eyes away from her to look away.

"What do you come to think about?" I heard the curiosity in her voice, I looked back at her and saw she wasn't looking at the garden anymore, she was looking at me.

"I just come here to get away," she crinkled her perfectly shaped brows. "Away from my problems."

"What kind of problems" I chuckled.

"Your one curios girl." I smirked.

"I'm sorry; I just think you're interesting" she smiled and I pulled her to walk the path that leads through the garden.

"I'm interesting?" she shrugged while I walked backwards to see her.

"I think you are very interesting" she cocked her head to the side "I think you hide who you really are to people" I was shocked that she thought this. I didn't even realize that I had stopped and she was standing right in front of me, our chest lightly touching.

"Why do you say that Edwards?" I gently took another strand of hair that was on her cheek and put it behind her ear. My fingers trailed on the side of her cheek, to her neck and I heard her gasp. I quickly pulled my fingers away and looked at her in the eye.

"You just look unhappy" she shrugged.

"I am" I said honestly. I wanted to tell her everything. I heard her sigh and I cocked my head to the side. Deep down in those blue eyes of hers I saw that she cared. "I am unhappy because I don't know how to approach or tell my father what I want." I sighed shakily and shook my head and walked away from her, only to feel her hand on my shoulder.

"It's going to be okay Eli" she smiled and look at the ground "If I could help you I would, but I'm just a maid, nothing more." I gulped and started shaking my head; I cupped her cheek with my hand. This girl was everything; she was perfect, smart, kind, and beautiful. It finally hit me.

"You have helped me Clare." Her eyes widened and the flips in my stomach stopped because what I said to her was true, she was a true. "From the first moment I saw you, my heart skipped beat, and I realized what I wanted."

"You can't feel that way for me." it was barely a whisper, she frowned.

"I know I'm not allowed to be with you. But I don't care." I smiled at the realization, which I have chosen. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~_~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Clare's POV**

_I know I'm not supposed to be with you, but I don't care…He feel's something for me, he choosing me over the Kingdom? He feels something for me. The king's son actually feels something for me. He's willing to give up everything he has, for someone like me._

"What do you mean, you don't care?" I looked at his green eyes that were staring at me, probably looking at my reaction to his statement.

"Clare, all my life I was not happy with being stuck in this Castle." I felt him cup my cheek, his hands were so warm. "I have been waiting for something to happen, for me to have the strength to tell my father that I don't want this." He smirked and I looked at him in confusion, and he chuckled. "I know this seems strange and sudden, but from the moment I saw you Clare." He pulled me closer. "I had the urge to always be with you. No girl has ever made me feel the way you make me feel. I know we haven't known each other long but I think I love you." I gasp. He loved me and I realized the moment I had saw his green eyes that…. I did too.

**Eli's POV**

I smirked; this is what I have been waiting for my whole life….this girl. This girl that I have only had two conversations with is the person that decides my future. Clare Edward is my life, and I have just told her I love her. I looked down at her and she had wide eyes and I leaned in a kissed her forehead. I kept my mouth there and wrapped my arms around her; I felt her breathing against my neck.

"I love you too." I froze, I pulled back to look at her. Her cheeks were bright red and she was looking down. So I gently grabbed her chin and lifter her head so that it meet my gaze. I went to kiss her when she flinched, I crinkled my brows. "I'm s-sorry, I don't know how." She confessed.

"I don't know either." I chuckled and pulled her even tighter to me and I lifted her higher so that she was eye level to me. I looked at her features again and trailed my eyes sown to her lips and back up to look her in the eyes. "Do you trust me?" She smiled and nodded her head. I looked back at her lips and went closer, I kissed her cheek then her other one. Her skin was so soft, so inviting that I felt myself get uncomfortable. She breathed on my face and her eyes were half lidded, with my free hand I cupped her cheek and pressed my lips to hers. They were like silk, so soft, so warm. I pulled away to see her reaction, her lips were parted and she was breathing heavily. "I love you" I smiled.

"Son." I snapped my head in the direction of the voice. There he was, my Father. Standing in the pathway with a confused face. I pulled Clare behind me and I heard her whisper. "I should go" I shook my head and looked down at her. "I'll bring you to your room." I looked my father straight in the eye and grabbed Clare's hand. I started walking with Clare pulled close by my side.

"Son." I turned my head to look at him. "I would like to speak with you." I gave one nod giving him a cold glare before turning my head to continue walking. I opened the door for Clare, and she walked inside still gripping my hand.

"Where's your room." I asked softly.

"The first door to the right, down your hall." No wonder she was gone so quickly the other night, I shook my head. This is not the time to be thinking of this. We walked up the stairs and went down the hall, to the outside bridge. We walked across it and I glanced down at her face. She was looking at me with curios but caring eyes. I pulled her closer and tucked her under my arm, kissing her head. I walked her into the other part of the castle and stopped in front of her door. I didn't want to leave her, not now, not ever. I felt her put her arm around me and lay her head upon my chest. I put my arm around her crushing her to me; I used my other hand to open her door. She looked up at me and I picked her up, not breaking my eyes away from hers and carried her to her bed. I sat her on the bed and stood up. "Don't leave" she said. I bent down put both my hands on the side of her and I pressed my lips to hers, I cupped her cheek to press her lips harder to mine. I broke away from her and she grabbed onto my neck pulling me closer and laying me on the bed beside her, she pushed the long white drapes that were around the bed so that anyone who would come in couldn't see us. She laid back and I automatically got on top of her, putting my elbows on the side of her face. "Don't leave" she whispered again. I looked at her eyes, "I'll be back" I smiled and kissed her button nose. "Do you promise" I kissed her forehead "I promise." She frowned. "Are you going to be okay" she started to get tears in her eyes, and my gut tightened. "I'm going to be fine Blue eyes." I kissed her tears away. "I love you." I whispered in her ear and kissed her earlobe. "I love you too." Smiled and looked in her eyes again. "You are my life now and wherever you go, I'll go" she smiled. "I wouldn't want anything else." I chuckled. "It's getting late, I think you should get some sleep." She frowned. "Stay" I shook my head. "I'll be back." She looked away. "I'll be back here at midnight, I promise you." She nodded; I gently pulled her into my arms and moved the covers back to put under it. When she laid her head back I crushed my mouth onto hers again, her mouth opened and it caught me by surprise. I took that opportunity to explore her mouth. She tasted so sweet, just like her. I pulled away and pecked her on the lips once more and I rose from the bed. I touched her cheek and quickly turned away and headed for the door. Before I shut the door I looked to see her looking at me through the slit of the drape, all that showed was her blue eyes. I shut the door and sighed shakily before turning and walking fast down the hall, through the door, and to my father's room. I looked around and there he was standing in his usual spot, at the balcony. I walked up to my father to see my mother standing right next to him. I coughed to get their attention, they shot their heads up. I glared hard at my father; I was going to put up a fight, for me…for Clare.

"You wanted to speak with me?" My father walked up to me so he was standing right in front of me.

"What was that girl doing in your mothers garden." I saw my mother peak her head out from the side to look at me.

"I brought her there."

"Why? You know we don't allow anyone but our family in there." I saw him getting mad.

"She is family." I whispered looking away.

"Excuse me?" he asked. "What did he say." I heard my mother add.

"I love her." I said it loud and clear. I heard my mother gasp and my dad was looking at me with confusion.

"That's unacceptable." My father put his hand threw his hair and shook his head.

"Honey." I flashed my eyes to her then back to my Father. "She's a maid." I snapped my head back to her and walked up to her, I shook with anger.

"She is a maid, but I don't care." I speaking so loud probably Clare can hear me. "But she's perfect, she everything, everything I've ever wanted." I backed away from her to look at my father. "I have been waiting for something to come and give me the strength to tell you what I want, and I have been waiting for her." My chest was heaving with all the emotion I was putting into my voice.

"Why couldn't you come talk to me." he asked.

"Because I was scared – Scared you wouldn't listen." I closed my eyes and the blue orbs popped into my head, which calmed me down.

"Why would you be scared to talk to me, your own Father." He still had that confused look on his face. I sighed; I took a deep breath then began.

"I was just scared of making you unhappy and of breaking a tradition."

"Wha-what?"

"I don't want to be king." I said it, I've finally said it.

"What do you mean you don't want it?" His face was read with anger; I could see the anger in his eyes.

"I DON'T WANT IT!" I yelled. "I never wanted it. Never. Adam wants it so much more." I looked at my mother and father in the eyes. "I don't want to be here. I want to travel, and if you don't like that then." I shrugged my shoulders. "Then I will leave and you will never see me again."

"I don't agree with your choice of life style. But I don't want to never see you again. I can't believe this"

"You don't have to, Grandpa once told me you choose you own life. I have chosen." My mother puts her hand on my father's shoulder while he kept shaking his head.

"I need time to think." He put his hand threw his hair. "I want to meet the girl." I gasp.

"Clare?"

"Yes, bring her tomorrow and we will talk." Something flashed in my father's eyes and my mother looked at him in confusion, I crinkled my brows.

"Okay, I will." My father wasn't even looking at me in the eye; he was looking at my mother. Like he was having a private conversation with her, but I didn't care. I turned and walked out the room without glancing back.

PLEASE READ: Author's Note

_Well…What do you think? Hehe….so I kinda went all Edward Cullen on this chapter… in a way lol so I decided to change the whole story line of this story….there will be more chapters then originally planned…but a lot more Drama…tragedy….happiness….then romance. "What do you think is going to happen tomorrow when Eli bring Clare to his Father?" Beware you might be surprised at what really happens. :{}… Also I will try to attempt at making next chapter __**Rated M**__…_

_I love guesses….see if you can. :} Also if you would like me to change the story to the direction that would be….um VERY MUCH Drama, like I have said before?…or would you Like ALL HAPPY….Cause I can do that…I just need you to tell me…._

_Loved your reviews/all of them~ Thankyou….hope you enjoyed…and I will tell you this…I think you will end up liking/disliking what will happen in later chapter. If you choose the Drama…you think it's a fairytale now….just wait and see: P SEE YA'LL NEXT WEEK SEND ME ANSWERS_

_REVIEWS/I love when people ramble lolz~~~~~PLEASE_


	6. Complication

_….__ again wow…the reviews mean so much to me. __J__ So before I begin, I would like to **thank those who did take the time to review and favorite my story**. So I decided again to change the story. But I think you will like this direction better then what was planned, sorry this chapter will not be rated M._

_I DO NOT own Degrassi/Eclare …..i wish :[_

**Chapter 6: Complication **

**Clare's POV**

Eli, he's been gone for a while. Is he okay? Will he….will he come back for me. I close my eyes tightly and groaned, I need to sleep. Eli will be back before I know it and then I can feel his arms around me again. I sighed and a smile tugged at my lips. He loves me.

I hear the door to my room creak open, snapping me from my thoughts. My breath caught in my throat. I listened for more noise but it stopped. I felt a pair of eyes on me so I looked in the tiny crack in the hanging drape and see a pair of green eyes. He was looking at me with what seemed like amusement, with a smirk plastered on his face. I smiled and crawled to the end of the bed, towards him. The drape was pulled to the side and I felt two hands on my side, I was gently pushed back. My head hit my soft pillow and he was towering above me. Then he lies beside me, pulling me close, I buried my head in his neck. I listened to his steady breathes, while he traced patterns on my back with his long, soft fingers. I feel him breathing in my ear and smile because it tickles.

"I told you I would come back." He whispered huskily in my ear, I kissed the bass of his throat.

"I know."

"Why aren't you sleeping?" he pulled back to look at me.

"I was trying too, but I was worried about you." We were on our sides looking at each other. I put my hand on the side of his neck, playing with strands of hair that was there.

"I told you not to worry about me blue eyes." I frowned.

"How can I not, what if the situation was reversed? And it was me out there fighting with my dad." I looked down, a tear welded up in my eye. I sighed shakily, trying to hurry up and wipe away the tear before Eli saw it. I looked back up to see Eli, he looked….in _pain._

"Clare." He cupped my cheek, wiping away my tear with his thumb. "Of course I would be worried, but it's my job to protect you." I smiled up at him. "I don't like seeing you cry, I can't imagine anyone hurting you." He pulled me closer so that our noses were touching.

"What did you say to your dad?" he sighed.

"I told him I love you, and that I don't want to be king."

"Was he mad?" Eli took a deep breath.

"At first he was and then he said he needed time to think." He smirked. "He even said he wanted to meet you." I gasped.

"He wants to meet me?" I smiled widely and Eli's eyes lit up.

"Yes." He kissed me on the nose. "I guess we can take this as a good sign." He smirked.

"Hmmm I guess we can." I yawned and my eyes got heavy.

"I guess it's time for Ms. Edwards to sleep." I smiled and I felt coolness, I snapped my eyes open to see him leaving. I sat up and grabbed him by the elbow.

"Where are you going? Don't leave me." I frowned. "Stay with me, please."

"Are you sure about that blue eyes?" he then pushed me back and the he was hovering over me. He crashed his lips to mine; he then went to my neck and kissed me there. I felt his hands squeeze my hips and then slid his hands up my sides, stopping on the side of my breast. He trailed his kisses from my neck to the place above my breast. I grasped and squirmed, feeling very uncomfortable. He moved his hands to my shoulders, then he trailed down my arms to intertwine our fingers; they fit perfectly. He came back to my face to and looked at me with the same amusement and smirk, like when he came into my room.

"Let me guess, you learned how to make a girl go crazy in one of the books you read." He chuckled.

"You wish." He chuckled, rapping his arms around me. I snuggled close and my mind started to drift when I heard him whisper.

"Goodnight Clare, I love you."

I shivered and turned. I put my hand out and gasped when I felt the space next to me empty. When I sat up I looked around to see it was already morning. I rubbed my eyes, laid down and stretched, when I heard a crunching noise. I sat back up, looked down to see…._a note? _I picked it up and saw it was from Eli.

_Good morning blue eyes, I'm sorry I had to leave so early without telling you Good Morning, but I had to take care of some business before I bring you to meet my parents. I left you one of my mother's dresses for you to wear. I will come get you around noon. So get dress, because I picked out that dress and I know you will look absolutely beautiful. You always do._

_I love you, Eli._

I smiled at the letter; I took deep breaths to slow down my heart that was beating so erratically in my chest. I looked around my room and saw the dress. It was lying on a chair in the corner of my room. I walked up to it and picked it up from the chair. I smiled and quickly striped from my clothes and slid it on, finishing it with tying the bow in the back. I looked in the long mirror. It was a long dress that was a blue color, shoulder length sleeves and it had white lace. It was beautiful. I smiled and went try on the shoes.

**Eli's POV**

"So dad actually wants to meet Clare?" Adam said.

I nodded and kept walking down the hall, i needed him to be there when Clare meets my parents. Just In case something happens I know he will help me.

"So I guess I get to meet Ms. Clare the one you are soooo." He put his hand on his heart and leaned into me. "In love with." I chuckled and pushed him.

"You are such a -" I stopped talking as we passed my father's room I heard loud talking.

"Honey he loves her." It sounded like my mother's voice, I looked at Adam.

"I think they are talking about you." Adam looks at me in confusion.

"shh." I walk up to the door and put my ear against it, I see Adam do the same.

"I saw it on his face; you're going to hurt him if you take her away." I clenched my fist and started breathing hard. So that was his plan…to _take her away….from me?_ I snap my eyes open when I feel Adams hand on my shoulder.

"She's a god damn maid. He needs to come to his senses and find himself a princess."

"You told him you were going to let him make his own decisions. I think we should talk this out some more before we do anything to hurt him." My gut tightens.

"NO! GAURDS! – Go get the girl." I snapped my eyes open and didn't think twice about it before I started running in Clare direction. I heard Adam running behind him, but I didn't stop. I had to get to Clare.

"Eli"

"Eli, hold on." I shook my head and kept running and hear Adam gaining speed until I'm slammed into the nearby wall.

"Eli we need to think about this, we need to come up with a plan."

"Not until I get Clare." I glare at him.

"We will but you need to stop making so much noise, we need to get Clare safely out." Adam started walking along the walls, I followed. We got to the outside bridge, we looked around and nobody was there. We ran to the end and went through the doors that led inside. I stopped beside Clare's door to hear her getting out. Me and Adam look at each other when we hear footsteps coming from outside. Clare walks out and I grab her from behind, putting my hand over her mouth. She squirmed, trying to look back.

"Shhh it's just me." I whispered in her ear. Adam puts his hand on my shoulder and I snap back to reality. I picked Clare up and threw her over my shoulder, heading to my room. We go through my secret door and I throw Clare onto my bed.

"What's going on?" I grabbed a black bag and stuffed something in there: A blanket, coins, and my journal.

"We have to leave." I couldn't even look at her or I was going to snap.

"What? Why? I can't leave." I close my eyes and pinch the bridge of my nose to calm me down.

"Adam."

**Adams POV**

I sighed. Eli was hovering over his desk counting how many coins he had and getting all the stuff together. While Clare sat on the bed watching him in confusion. I had to give Eli this much, she was beautiful. I saw what drew him to her, her big blue eyes and her innocent face. It's everything he's ever wanted.

"Clare." She looked at me and cocked her head to the side, I smirked.

"I'm Adam." I put out my hand and she shook it, I bent down and kissed it. Clare blushed and I looked to the side when I heard Eli growl and go back to what he was doing.

"Hello." She bit her lip and looked between Eli and me.

"I'm Eli's brother." Answering the question that she was probably wondering. "Look- my father wants to take you away." she grasped. "You and Eli have to leave."

"Eli." She looked at him. Eli turned to glare at her, but soon softened when he saw her. "Your father wants to take me…away?" she asked softly, frowning.

"Yes, love." Eli walked to her and bent down in front of her, holding her head with his hands. "I have to take you away from here."

"Eli you can't leave, this is your home; I will leave."

"Look at me." Eli growled. "Wherever you go, I go" he kissed her forehead, I rolled my eyes. We all snapped our head to Eli's main door when we heard banging on the door.

"Eli, You have to go now." I stood up. "I'll keep them bust while you and Clare go through the other door."

**Eli's POV**

I nodded and took hold of Clare's hand. Adam put his hand on my shoulder and I pulled him into a hug.

"Be careful and come back, take care of her Eli." He whispered in my ear.

"I love you bro, I will come back. When it's safe, when's she's safe." With that I let go of him and Clare looked at Adam and quickly hugged him. Then we were off.

_Author's Note: PLEASE READ!_

**_So? Do you like my Twist?Tell me?:)_**

**_Also again thank you for those who review… this story is for you! If I take my nights and afternoons to wright this for you, can you at least take the time to review?_**

**_I love you _****_J_****_ Also quick note…if you're wondering if I'm going to finish my story "Sing my Love"...i need more reviews if you want me to continue ~ please_**

**_Please…please Review! Tell me what you think. Give me ideas because I did use someone's idea in this Chapter lol_**

**_Review? RAMBLE? Ya just like? Love it? Can I at least Get to 75 Reviews ? Thank you ~ legitdegrassi_**


	7. Running

_87 reviews! THANKYOU TO ALL OF YOU! _

_Before I begin there were some Questions/ Statements which I would like to leave a comment on them._

_~ First ~ If you don't understand the concept of Eli's Father (The King)…you have to understand he is a very powerful man, which wants what's best for him/son/and kingdom._

_~Second~ someone said there relationship seems to be a bit rushed… Well then… What I'm trying to do for their relationship is like "A love at first sight" feeling. This story is not over and more stuff will unfold. Reveling reasons to the Kings decisions….just give it time, I promise you will understand better …later on :P ~ ENJOY…I hope.0_o _

_I do not own Degrassi, but I do own some maple syrup :P_

_~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~_

**Chapter 7: Running**

**Clare's POV**

Eli grabs my hand and pulls me out of his room, into the next room. He pushes me back while he listens near the door, still holding my hand. I look at him curiously when he crinkles his brows.

"Eli" I whispered.

"Shh." He let go my hand to put one finger on my lips to silent me.

I hear the pounding on the door in the next room.

"_Open up." _I heard a guard yell. I hear the door to the next room open.

"_Yes."_ Adam said. I hear them walk in, then a door close. Eli takes his face away from the door and grabs my hand. We quietly walk out of the closet and into the guest bedroom. Eli, still holding me behind him slowly opened the door. He stuck his head out and opened the door all the way, pulling me out. He crushed me to his side, I looked up and he was looking all around the hall. We quietly passed his room and hurried down the hall, there was no time to pack my things. We walked out onto the outside bridge and Eli looked to the side where you could see the front gates…they were lined up with guards. I knew if the King wanted me, I would not be able to get through those gates.

"Eli, maybe you should just let me go to your father." I whispered. Eli pinched the bridge of his nose, breathing deeply. I gasped from the hard glare he was giving me.

"Clare." He squeezed my hand tighter. "We have to leave; I promise you I will explain everything later but first I need to get you out of here. Do you understand." I looked at the ground and nodded. I felt his warm hands cup my cheek; I looked up to meet his soft gaze.

"I love you." I gasped and smiled.

"I love you too. Always." He leaned in and kissed my forehead. He gently grabbed my hand and then we ran to the door. We walked in and I gasped when I saw my mother walking out of the King's room. My gasped echoed through the long hallway, just loud enough to get my mom's attention. My mom looks at me and Eli's intertwined hands, she looks back into the King's room. I let go Eli's hand and walk over to her. I pull her away from the room and start heading towards the stairs. There were guards near the main entrance; we needed to find another way out.

"Clare, what's going on." My mother whispered, a tear rolling down her cheek. I looked at Eli's pleadingly.

"Mom I will explain everything I promise, but we need to find another way out of here."

"What? Another way out? Of where?" I shook my head.

"Mom, I will explain but I need your help. Do you know of a safe way to get us out of here, where we won't get caught?" I put my hands on her shoulders and look deeply into her confused eyes. My mother ponders for a few minutes looking at the ground and back at us. She sighs and nods her head.

"There's a door that leads outside of the castle, in the kitchen." I purse my lips and look back at Eli who was looking intently at me. He looks back at my mother.

"Would you mind showing us the way, Clare and I promise to explain." Eli asks, placing his hand on my shoulder. I give her a pleading look. She nods and I grab her hand, while she led the way. We made our way down the stairs, when we got to the bottom we quickly went to the right towards the kitchen. We walked into the kitchen where there was worker's everywhere; some of them looked up at us curiously. A lady with curly hair that was kneading dough walked up to us. She came up to my mother and gave her a friendly hug and looked at us.

"Who have we got here Helen." She looked at Eli and realization shown on her face, she bowed.

"I'm so sorry, what can I do for you Elijah." I smiled at his name.

"Just call me Eli." She nodded.

"Gloria, this is my daughter Clare." She smiled and I shook her hand.

"Wow, so your Helens beautiful daughter that I've heard so much about." I nodded.

"Mom, we need to go. Now." The lady looked at us in confusion. Eli pushed me back and he took my place to stand in front of the lady.

"My father wants to take Clare away from here, I need to take her away and let my father cool down." Eli said. I looked at my mother.

"Mom, what were you doing in the King's room?" She looked down.

"He asked me to be on the lookout for you and if I see you to report it to the guards. He didn't let me ask any question, he just ordered me out his room but I'm so confused Clare." I sighed shakily.

"What's going on Clare? Why does he want to send you away?" she looked at my face, searching for answers.

"He wants to send he her away because of me."

"Because of you." My mother asked in her confused tone, looking at Eli.  
>"Helen, I love your daughter greatly. But my father doesn't understand that. When we leave and he finds out that Clare and I are gone, it will give him a few day's for him to think about what he has done." Eli explained.<p>

**Eli's POV**

I grew impatient; Clare's mother still had a look of confusion on her face. I looked at the kitchen door of which we came into and then back to her mother. She must have gotten the hint that it was time for us to leave because then she started to walk away. I looked at Clare and smiled, I caressed her cheek. I put my hand on her shoulder and traced my hand all the way down until I reached her hand where I intertwined our finger. Her hands were so small; so delicate. I walked to where her mother was at the end of room. We stopped and we both looked at the door her mother brought us to.

"That's a garbage shoot." I looked at her and she was looking at us apologetically.

"It's the only way out in which you won't get caught." I nodded.

"I understand, and thank you for all your help. I just have one thing to ask of you.' She nodded for me to continue.

"I need you to keep quiet and I need you to find my brother to tell him we made it out safely and I will be back in a couple of days." She nodded and looked at Clare. Clare ran up to her mother and gave her a hug.

"I will be back I promise. I love you."

"I love you too, take care of yourself." Clare nodded her head on her mother's shoulders. I caught a tear that was rolling down her cheek. They separated, and I looked at Clare waiting for her to tell me she's ready. I snapped out of my thoughts when I felt her mother hug me. I rapped one arm around her and patted her back.

"Take care of her." She whispered into my ear.

"With my life." I felt her nod. She then let go off me and opened the door to the shoot. I looked at Clare.

"I will go down first and I will call you to come down." She gasped and hugged me. I smirked.

"It's okay blue eyes." I let go of her and threw the bag down first, then I got in. I could already smell the garbage as I was going down. Grunting, I pulled myself up from the all the garbage and looked around, there was no one.

"You can come down, Clare." I heard movement come from inside.

"I'm scared." I rolled my eyes.

"I wouldn't let anything happen to you, don't worry I will catch you."

"You promise?"

"I promise, now come on." I heard her coming down and she screamed. I caught her and silenced her with my lips. She gasped, I smirked in return.

"I told you." She smiled as I put her down. Putting my hand on the edge of the huge garbage ben, I climbed out. I landed on the ground and turned to Clare who was looking down at me.

"Okay now grab my bag and put your feet over the edge and drop down, I will catch you." She nodded and I heard her dig through some trash. She peered over the edge and did exactly what I said. I caught her and set her down. She grabbed my hand reassuring me, I began to run. We kept running until we saw a dirt road. I looked back at the Castle, I have never been this far away from there; I have no idea where to go. We stopped running when you could no longer see the castle. I gulped and looked down at Clare. She was looking at me with her little confused face.

"Where will we go?"

"I don't know." She looked down and I frowned. I am the one causing all this trouble for this poor girl, the one I love. I heard her gasp and I looked at her to see her smiling.

"What is it?" I pulled us to a stop and put her in front of me.

"The Village." She smiled wide. She looked ahead, her smile got even bigger. She grabbed my hand and led the way.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

_Okay…so I think this chapter came out pretty crappy. I did have lots of trouble with this chapter! I hope you liked it ;}p.s. I know what you're thinking...a garbage shoot lol it's all I could think off….hehe_

_~I will be taking at least a week break from writing…__**its my B-day next week **__and I will be very busy But I will make it up to you next chapter._

_**Please please**__ review, can I get as many as last time?_

**REVIEW!** ~ legitdegrassi


	8. Jealousy

_So…I didn't get many reviews last chapter…but I figured that, Sorry it was so crappy…I'm losing interest, and since I didn't get so many reviews...it didn't help._

_But thank you to those who did J also at the end of this chapter I have some new story ideas. I will let you choose which one I should start writing…_

**IWantEliGold **~ Thank-you for that amazing review! It means so much to me when someone says that !Please keep reading my story and reviewing! THANKYOU….*_blushes* _

_I DO NOT own Eclare/Degrassi…but I do own a pretty princess light up pen... =P_

_Enjoy._

**Chapter 8: Jealousy **

"The Village." She smiled wide. Clare started walking away only for me to grab her and pull her back against my chest.

"Where are we going to stay at this Village?" she chewed on her bottom lip and looked up at me.

"We will have to see when we get there, and find someone who would be nice enough to let us stay with them. I do know someone in the village who would let us stay, that would be my best friend, but they wouldn't have room." She frowned slightly then took my hand.

"We have to start walking now if you want us to make it there by nightfall." She stated, with my hand still in hers she started walking in the direction towards her village, but I pulled her back in one swift movement to which she was facing me.

"Clare, I want you to know before we continue on, that I will do everything in my power to get things back to normal and make you safe again." She smiled shyly and looked down at the ground.

"We can make it through anything Eli, even if it's just to stay away from your dad for a couple of days." I looked into her blue eyes that were full of trust, but you could see behind all of that, she was worried too.

"I'm just scared my father won't accept me, my decisions, and most importantly you by the time we get back." I lifted my free hand to rub my thumb against her cheek, while looking at her with confused and scared eyes.

"Your father loves you and he will except your decisions, by the time we go back he will be begging for your forgiveness." I shook my head sheepishly and returned the smile she was giving me. She turned to start walking but stopped and a gasp, I went to grab her, thinking something was wrong when she bent down and picked up a little blue flower.

"When this flower is shown directly into the sunlight it turns a greenish blue." She smiled wide, twiddling the little flower between her fingers. I sighed and put my arm around her waist pulling her towards the village.

"Come on, love."

She was right; it was already nightfall by the time we arrived. It looked like most people in the village were already asleep, but there were a few lights on, here and there. It was very dark out; the moon was shining against Clare skin making her glow. She was smiling looking around the village, her eyes would sometimes get wider, probably from something that has happened before, and she was shivering. I held her tighter and looked around; we passed an old couple that didn't look at us as we walked by. I could see a boy around my age, picking up wood from the ground, looking very deep in thought. I looked down at Clare and she was looking at him too, also very deep in thought. We were about to pass him when I stepped on a branch, the boys head snapped up. He looked at me and then looked down at Clare and gasped.

"Clare?" he asked taking a step towards us. "Is that really you?" I glared at him then slowly looked down at Clare, who had her head cocked to the side and then her eyes widened in realization. By that time she was gone from my side and hugging the boy in front of me. I glared angrily at him, balling my hands into a fist, and watching the girl I love snuggling next to this boy.

"Jake." I heard her whisper against his chest. I stayed there glaring at him, watching to make sure his hands and eyes stay were there supposed to. But I couldn't take it anymore.

"Clare." I said, placing a hand on her back. She unwounded her arms around the boy and took a step back, and when she did this I pulled her back tucking her gently under my arm. Jake looked between us and sighed.

"Jake, this Eli Goldsworthy." All he did was stare at me, making me feel uncomfortable.

"The Kings son." I nod my head once. "What are you doing here?"

"We can explain later, we just need to find a place to stay for a couple of days" Clare explained.

"Well it's okay if you stay with me, it's just me in there, and I'm sure I could fit two more." Jake said with a friendly smile, but I still didn't like it.

"Yes." Clare said as the exact same time as I said my answer.

"No." I looked at Clare. "No." I glared straight into her eyes; I didn't want her under the same roof with this boy. She lifted a brow and turned to him.

"We would love too, thank you Jake." I huffed and tightened my grip in her. He nodded, picked up some wood and started walking towards the little wooden house. With Clare still under my arm I followed him into his house. Once we got inside I looked around, there was a stove on the right, a wooden dining table with four chairs in front of the stove, there was a bed in the corner on the left, beside it was a door to the washroom, and a quilted sofa against the wall next to a fireplace. I looked at Clare who was staring at the bed with her eyes heavy. Jake must have noticed this to because he went straight to the bed and pulled back the covers, and then looked at her. With her feet dragging against the ground I finally pulled her to the bed, she fell unto the bed with a huff, and I pulled the covers over her. I leaned down and kissed her cheek before standing up and looking over at the boy; Jake.

"Thank you." I told him as he lit the fire.

"No problem." I nodded and walked over the sofa and sat. I stared at Clare as she slept peacefully; with her lips parted, her messy curls, and her hands under her head. She was beautiful.

"You're in love with her aren't you?" I heard Jake ask, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Yes." He nodded looking disappointed.

"What?" I asked him.

"Since were living under the same roof for a few days I guess I should be honest with you." He looked at Clare, longer then I would have wanted him too. "I used to be in love with her too." My heart stopped. I stopped breathing, clutching the material underneath me to stop me from attacking him. I gulped, resting my elbows on my thighs, and rested my head against my hands rubbing my temples. I looked at Clare, still fast asleep. Of course he would love her, who wouldn't. With her looks and her personality, she was perfect.

"I even told her I loved her and she said she loved me too, but not that way." I sighed, still trying to regain my breath. I nodded still unable to speak.

"She one amazing girl, I'm glad she found you though." I looked at him, crinkling my brows. "You could give her much more than I ever could, you could give her everything her heart desired." He smiled sadly. I suddenly felt bad, for ever having those hatred feeling towards him. If my father wouldn't accept my decisions, I would want her to be with him. He may not be able to give her everything she wanted, but I know he would go to great lengths to make her happy.

"If my father can't accept her and I can't be with her, I would want her to be with you." I say, speaking my thoughts and looked at him to see his reaction.

"I would gladly take her, but why would your father not accept her, isn't that a bit extreme, she's just a girl." He shook his head. "She would be no harm to the Kingdom." I sighed.

"My Father is very powerful man. He has since I was I was born told me that I was to be become King, but I never wanted it. I didn't realize that until Clare came along. I fell in love with her instantly; I knew that I would have to tell my father. As you know now he didn't take it so well. He didn't understand why I would throw away everything he has taught me, for her." I looked at Clare that was now on her back with her hands to her sides, still fast asleep. "I overheard his plan; he wanted to take her away."

"That's a bit drastic." He looked down. "Where would he take her?" I shrugged.

"Anywhere, he could send her to a whole other Kingdom If he wanted too."

"That's why you are here?" I nodded.

"I will do whatever it takes to make her safe, and if that would be to let her go in the end, so be it." I closed my eyes not wanting to think about ever being without her.

"Let's not think about that, you look tired." I sighed nodding my head. I got up and walked over to where Clare was laying. I crawled to the other side of the bed, with my black bag still in my hand, and sat up against the headboard. I looked over at Jake to see him already passed out on the sofa. Quietly I took out my journal and started to write.

_July 27, 1810._

_I write in this journal for first time away from the Castle. I had told my father that I didn't want to be king yesterday, which is what had brought me to today. He doesn't understand that for me, love had concurred all…all of me. Clare is everything to me. She has taught me so much in just the few days that I have known her. She made me feel all these emotions for the first time ; pain, sadness, happiness, love. I've felt some of these emotions before but with her they were more powerful. Today she made me feel this horrible most selfish emotion…Jealousy. The way she hugged her friend Jake, all I wanted to do was snatch her away from him, and hide her. Now here I am, becoming friends with the boy, who told me that he had once loved Clare. I told him a lot, and he was very understanding. I have never felt such pure sadness until this night talking to this warm hearted boy, if everything didn't work out, I honestly would want Clare to be with him. As I'm writing this, my heart is beating really fast and my palms are getting sweaty. I just…_

_I just can't live without her._

_**Well...what do you think? You see I added a new character in there! Jake :P I think this chapter made up for the last one, I hope I answered some of your questions J**_

_**Okay so here are my new story idea's ~**_

_**1. The Twilight Saga/Eclare ~ yes if you choose this, it would be the whole saga…Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse and Breaking Dawn. I think it would be really fun to write some intense love between Eli and Clare J**_

**2. **_**Edwards Manor ~ Eli is a servant to the richest people in town; The Edwards.**_ _**He only works there for one thing; there daughter. Clare Diane Edwards. It's an intense love story between two total opposite people.**_

**3. **_**She's my obsession~ this would be my first Flare fanfic. Fitz has always loved her from afar and his thoughts the first time he has ever laid eyes on her. Pouring all his feeling out into his head as he stared at her…she was his obsession.**_

_**Aha..so do you like? I want you to review and put a number when you review on which one you think I should write. Also..do NOT steal any of my idea's.~ Thankyou.**_

_**HOPE YOU ENJOYED! PLEASE REVIEW!**_


	9. Memory's

_Thank you! Aw I got so many reviews, it's overwhelming! I can't thank you all enough, I so glade you all are finally getting where I'm trying to go with this story! I think you will like where I'm headed…_

_In the reviews someone pointed something out that I didn't notice..._

_Yes, they did have sofa's back then, just not the comfy ones we have today._

_Okay so now on to which new story I'm going to do...which you will have to wait till you finish reading this chapter, plus it's a really LONG authors note, but I need you to read...Aha..Enjoy._

_I DON'T OWN DEGRASSI! Gosh, quit asking! ;)_

**Chapter 9: Memory's **

_I look around trying to figure out where I am. Where am I? My eyes adjust to my surroundings, everything so bright, so fuzzy, it's hard to make out what's around me and really take in what's there. Finally the fuzziness starts to fade, but it's still cloudy, and I see the long pathway. It's so familiar, the bright red roses lining up the path, and then when I tilted by head up for where I was looking straight ahead, there it was, the Castle. Why was I here? I don't remember coming here…Where's Eli? I out stretch my hand trying to find what belonged in them, but there was nothing, no warmth of his warm hand, and the tingling feeling I got when he did those simple gestures. I look to my right, and I see nothing but the simple little greenish blue flower that I picked up leaving the castle, it was drifting away in the wind, away from me. _

"_You're not allowed to see him." a voice called, it was like an echo, and I knew his voice. I looked back up, there he stood, Eli's father a few feet away from me with a grin, and he looked a bit smug. "You thought you could take him away from the Castle, did you, and that everything would be fine? Well, Clarabelle I think you should say goodbye to him for the last time." I looked at him with a confused look, he raised his uneven brow. "Because this is the last time you will ever see him." I shook my head, not believing the words coming out this man's mouth. I had to see Eli; nobody could stop me from seeing him, not even his own father. _

"_Where is he?" I asked. All the man did was move to the side, and there Eli was. He was behind the closed castle gates, with no expression at all, he looked…lifeless._ _I took each step slowly taking in what the boy I loves father said, is what he said true? It…it can't be. Will this be the last time I hear the boy's musical voice, his chuckle, and see his sideways smile? I made it to where I was right in front of him; I could feel his breath on my face through the bars and the heat radiating off his skin. I took in all his features, his scrawny body, perfectly shaped jaw, his beautiful naturally pink colored lips, his cute little nose, and l saved a pair of green eyes for last. He was looking at me with the same expression, a lifeless expression. He didn't move an inch towards me, but he looked like he was doing the same as me, taking in all my features, for this is the last time we will ever see each other._

"_What happened to forever?" I asked, Eli puts his head down for his long black bangs could cover his face._

"_You knew this was going to happen eventually, and the time is now." I knew he was right, I knew one day would come he would want something better, something more then what I ever could give him. I slipped my hand into the bars and touched his face, but he flinched from my touch._

"_My father was right, you're nothing but a maid." He looked up at me for I could take in the emotion in his eyes, there's nothing, he didn't have that soft expression and light to his eyes. I shook my head, a tear forming in the corner of my eye._

"_Eli please." I whispered, sticking my whole hand through the gate, trying to reach his hand. But he backed up, away from me. "Don't leave me."_

"_It's for the best Clare, Now leave." The tears started coming down my face, uncontrollably, while I mumbled multiple no's under my breath. "You're lying, you love me, you told me so." The tears clouded up my vision, all I could see was the shape of Eli, slowly it started to fade, like everything around me. Then I was falling, I outstretched my hand to grab hold something but nothing was there. Then I see a light up ahead, and feel the heat hitting my face, it's getting to bright…_

I shot up, gasping for air. I take in my surrounding, Jake is gone….Eli? I slowly turn to my side to find Eli. He was lying on his stomach; limbs tangled in the cream colored quilt, hair covered his eyes, and his hand touching my side. He was beautiful, in my heart he will always be mine. A sad smile is placed upon my lips thinking about my dream; I shook my head not wanting to think about it. I leaned over and kissed Eli's soft cheek before I slowly swung my legs over the side as quietly as possible, she stepped out of bed. I walked outside, the air a bit chilly, goose bumps forming on her arms and legs, but it woke me up. I squint my eyes from the morning sun and adjust to find Jake sitting on the grass, tying up some bundles of wood.

"Is that what you do for a living? Cut wood, and sell it." Jake jumped a little; he looked up at me from the ground.

"Yes I do, I get some good money in the winter. Summer I work in the fields." He shrugged. "It's not the best job, but I get a pretty decent amount of money." Clare smiled softly.

Clare thought back to the days when she and Jake were younger. A small smile placed on her lips.

"_Tag, you're it!" Clare screamed, tagging Jake from behind. They were in the back of Jake's house, in the large field, people in the distance working from sun up to sun down. Clare ran as fast she could, her lungs burning from how much she ran that day. She was running and laughing because how slow Jake ran._

"_Okay, Okay, I quit." Jake huffed out from behind her. Clare stopped, turned around, and raised a brow while she rested her her hand on her hip._

"_Awe poor Jake is out of breath." Clare teased, skipping to him, and standing right in front of him. "It's sad you can't out run a girl." Clare smiled teasingly, but it soon faded when Jake had a grin plastered on his face. Before Clare could say anything, she was on the ground, Jake was hovering over her. "What are you doing? Get off me!" Clare screamed, but Jake covered her mouth with his warm hand._

"_.It." Jake chuckled. Clare smirked, shaking her head no._

"_You said you quit remember? So it doesn't count." Jake shrugged looking deep into her eyes._

"_I guess I don't seem to remember saying that." He said, playing with one of Clare's long curls._

"_Are was this just an excuse to be in top of me." Jake chuckled._

"_My, my, what would your mother say if she heard you had a little dirty mind like that?" Clare popped her mouth open to where it was shaped into an "o" shape._

"_I do not." Clare argued, Jake tucked the strand of hair behind her ear, kissing her little nose that he loved so much._

"_JAKE!" we both stood up all too quickly, brushing the grass off our clothes. "Where are you boy?" _

"_Dad, Clare and I are in the back yard." Jake shouted. Jake's dad came from the side off there wooden cottage, walking over to us._

"_I thought I ask you earlier to get that axe for me." Jake's dad asked, ruffling Jake's honey brown hair._

"_I'm sorry dad, it's just, Clare came over and I just forgot all about it." Jake's dad smiled and peered over Jake's shoulder, where Clare at least a head shorter then Jake stood. She blushed, looking down, embarrassed._

"_It's okay, now you walk Clare home and come back for you could help me cut that wood, you hear?" Jake nodded, grabbing my hand. _

I chuckled; remembering that like it was yesterday. Those were the days when I slowly started to figure out Jake had feelings for me. I did like him, I even loved him, I still do, and he is the kindest man. Yes man, he matured at a young age when his dad died, just like mine had. He was always respectful, and he was always looking after me. He always told me how much he loved me. At one point in my life my mom asked me if one day we would get married. Of course I told her no, I mean I know Jake would want to. But we never "Dated" are anything; we were just always there for each other. When he told me for the first time that he loved me, more than a friend, I pushed him away. I always had that feeling in my heart that, I could only love him as a friend…he just wasn't right for me. Then later on that's when my mother lost her job, and then I met Eli. I fell for Eli instantly, that's why I choose Eli. No, it was never about the money are anything like that, it's all him. You would think having a prince love you that thing's for you would be easier, but it's not. Look where I am, running away.

"Clare?" Jake snapped me from my thoughts. "Are you okay? You kind of dazed off for a few minutes."

"I was just thinking about our childhood, your dad." A sad little smile was placed on Jake's lips. "I think I'm going to go into town, get us some food, move my feet." Jake nodded, going back to tying his wood together.

Eli slowly outstretches his hand and yawns. His hand slowly travels to where she would lay, but there's nothing. He snaps his eyes open and looks, her spot is empty. Eli looks over to the sofa and that is empty also. His stomach is in knots and he felt like there was a lump in his throat. Dred coursed through him, maybe he brought them to the wrong place, and this place wasn't safe enough. Clare and Jake left, he took her away. Eli jumped out of bed and made his way outside to find Jake sitting on the ground, stacking bundles of wood. I look around some more and Clare is nowhere in sight.

He clinched his fist, then he went behind Jake and grabbed him, some wood fell on the ground and then he slammed him into the side of the wooden house.

"What's wrong?" Jake asked, with his hands up, holding me back.

"Where's Clare?"

"She went into town, she's alright." I licked my lips, and then looked at the dirt road.

"Which way." I asked looking back at Jake.

"Which way what?"

"To get into town." Jake sighed, and shook his head.

"She knows how to take care of herself Eli, she just went get food for us." I nodded, still having Clare on my mind. What if someone takes her, touches her, or steals from her.

"How do you know she's safe?" I asked him, I got a chuckle in return.

"Trust me, she is perfectly fine." He smirked and put his hand on my shoulder. "Now while we wait for her, would you mind helping me stack the wood you knocked down?"

I smiled brightly as I made my way into town, waving at the little kids that ran past me with buckets of water. The smell in the air was sweet, from all the town folks who sell food for a living. I walk past stands where people are screaming at me "_We have good deals, only one gold coin per loaf." "We have the sweetest fruit." "You're a pretty young lady, this gold necklace would look fabulous on you."_ But that's town for you. They try to persuade you to buy things, and of course I want to buy from every single one of them. I look around, not really seeing what I was looking for when I hear a loud, but familiar voice ahead of me. I start laughing and ran to the girl who was on her tippy toes, trying to grab an apple out of a man who was selling them hand. I stopped and crossed my arms, staring at the scene in front of me.

"Give me that, I said I would pay you back." The girl yelled, jumping up yet again to reach the apple.

"No, you did not read the sign, it says, you have to pay me now. Plus I know you won't because you have stolen from me before." The girl stopped jumping, standing up straight, crossing her arms and giving him the puppy dog eyes. But I decided to step in and work my magic.

"Excuse me sir, I will buy that apple for her." The girl gasped, but I didn't look at her I looked at the man. He shrugged handing me the apple, while I pretended to look for money. I looked at his open palm then looked at the girl.

"This is where we run." I whispered, and then took off running, knocking over the man. I looked behind me to see the man getting up, his face red with anger, screaming at us. Once we were far enough away I stopped running, looking at the girl with a big grin on my face.

"Clare? Is that really you." She asked, with a huge smile on her face.

"I missed you Ali." I enveloped her into a friendly hug. Happiness coursed through her as she held her best friend.

"What are you doing here?" she asked as we pulled apart. I took her hand and started walking with her.

"I have so much to tell you." I smiled.

"Spill, now." Ali demanded beside me, I nodded.

"I will tell you on the way to Jake's" I looked at her, while she raised an eyebrow. So I told her, I told her everything, from my thoughts on first moving into the castle, Eli, his father, and why she is here. She didn't say a word the entire time, just nodded, gasped, and she studied my face while I was talking.

"Clare Diane Edwards is in love." I chuckled.

"It's hard to believe isn't it?" we laughed.

"And with a prince too." Ali love sighed; I pulled her to Jakes house, and walked to the front door, noticing they weren't outside. I opened the door, and was immediately pulled away from Ali and standing in front of Eli.

"Why didn't you tell me where you were going?" He asked, I smiled and pecked him on the cheek.

"You were sleeping so peacefully, I couldn't wake you. But I promise I will tell you or leave you a note next time." He smirked and leaned in for a kiss when I put one finger on his mouth. "Eli, I would like you to meet my best friend Ali." I stepped back and he turned around, he pulled me to his side, tucked gently beside him. I looked at Ali, she had her mouth wide open and I could tell immediately that she thought her was attractive. I looked at Eli, smirking at her and I saw her blush in return. He held out his hand, and she shyly shook it.

"Hello Ali, I'm Eli." Eli winked at her, while I rolled my eyes at his charm.

"I know, Clare hasn't shut up about you the whole way over here." I gasp, and I felt the heat rising to my cheeks.

"Has she now." He looked down at me, with his eyebrows raised and a grin on his face. I rolled my eyes, and then looked at Ali.

"Would you like to stay for dinner tonight Ali?" I asked.

"Actually, I have to get back home, mom wanted me to help her cook tonight, and I will have to tell them you're here." I nodded.

"See you tomorrow then?" She nodded.

"Goodnight." Jake opened the door for her as she made her way out. He closed the door and faced us.

"Hey I have to go deliver some wood, I will be back later." I smiled and nodded, and then he left. Once the door was closed I was pinned against the door. I closed my eyes, taking in Eli's scent; feeling is breath on my neck as he softly kissed it. His kisses slowly made it up to my ear, as he whispered.

"So, what do you want to do Edwards?" He pulled back, I bit my lip…

"I want to take you somewhere." I sadly said…

Clare sighed, the grass tickling her toes as she made her way to her destination. Clare could feel the sorrow feeling slowly creep its way into her heart. She sniffled, it was like she was in a trance, and she couldn't look away from it. Memory's after memory's flooded her mind as she looked at it.

_Randall John Edwards_

_Born: August 15, 1775_

_Died: August 16, 1803_

_Loving husband, father, and friend._

Tears fell down her face as she peered down at her father's grave. Memory's hit her, making her fall and kneel down next to it.

_She cringed from the loud bells that shuck the old church; the wake for her father had just started. Clare sat in the back of the church, not daring to look up, not yet. She listened as people got up from their seats and made their way to her father's open casket. Clare looked at the people on the side of her, face full of tears. Her father wouldn't have wanted this, he was always a happy man._

_I stayed in the back of church, nodding my head at people as they made their way out of church. I felt Jake come hug me, but I was to...numb to respond. I heard faint whispers of people beside me, probably my mom and the pastor because they were the only ones besides me there._

"_Let her be alone, give her some time." I heard the pastor whisper to my mother. They made their way out, with my mother still weeping._

_I shakily stood, then made my way out of the old wooden pew. Clare swiftly walked up the aisle, her black dress dragging behind her. She was getting closer to him, the dress started to suffocate her. Her breaths became shallow; she needed to get out of here, to be free from all this sadness._

_She stopped in her tracks, when she could see the wooden casket in front of her. She looked at her father's face, it was relaxed. His face had shown no sign of pain, illness, or dark circles under his eyes._

_Her father was dead, he was never coming back. Her father was cold and gone. Clare was utterly alone, one of the closest person to her was gone. Once Clare leaves this spot, he will be buried, and this was the last time she will see his face. Now her last memory of him won't be all happy with him and a smile on his face. No, my last memory of him will be this…him all lifeless. He will be buried in the cold hard ground, not where he should be, he didn't deserve it._

_Clare clutched her dress, not able to stop the tears that were forming. She could feel the tears make its way down her cheeks, her mouth was open to help her breathe because it was all becoming too much to handle, she could taste the salty tears on her lips as she licked them from being so dry._

_She peered over her father, a tear fell from her an onto her father's cheek. Clare whimpered from the sight._

"_Why did this have to happen to you." She choked out, which soon turned into sobs. She then knelt down and did what she always did, she prayed. She prayed that her father would go to a place, a happy place, his own paradise, just for him._

_She soon sat down, bringing her knees to her chest, quietly sobbing to herself._

_The lights from the windows made its way to her, her eyes were closed and they turned pink from the light that hit her face. She opened her eyes, and something in her heart told her it was all going to be alright. It was a warm, numb feeling that spread throughout her body, calming her. She took it as a sign, so she got up out of her place. She turned around, gave her father a kiss on the cheek._

_She made her way down the aisle, not looking back, but moving forward. She opened the doors to the church, she was starting fresh, in her heart her father wasn't dead, and her father will always be with her. She took everything he has taught her, and walked out those doors, into her new life. Her life, were she needed to grow up and face reality._

Eli let me silently cry to myself, as he rested me against his chest. Clare sat up higher, her head in the croak of his neck, while Eli's thumb kept wiping the tears off her face.

"Clare?" he whispered into my ear. I turned and rest my back against him, now facing the grave, while he raped his arms around my waist, placing his cheek on the side of my head.

"This is my father's grave." I stated.

"Why did you bring me here?" I gulped, shrugging my shoulders.

"My father would have wanted to meet you."

"I bet he was a wonderful man." I smiled sadly.

"He was."

"I'm sorry this had to happen to you Clare." I nodded, his arms trialed from my shoulder, down my arm, making me shiver. His finger's leaving trails of fire as they made patterns on my arm. My heart started to beat faster, making me squirm.

"Eli?" I asked, for him to stop.

"Yes" but he didn't, he grabbed my hand, playing with my fingers, he brought it up to his lips, kissing the tips of them. "You wanted to ask me something?" he huskily asked, snapping me back to reality.

"Why don't you and Adam look alike." I asked because it was something that has been bugging me ever since Adam said they were brothers. Eli stopped, my hand dropping from his grip, I heard him sigh.

"We aren't blood related." He simply said, I crinkled my brow; I turned around sitting with my legs crossed in front of him.

"I don't understand." Eli sucked in a breath, and then slowly let it out.

"My parent went into town one day, it was an emergency, and the town folk kept saying a boy was stealing from all of them, it became so bad that my dad had to step in. They caught the boy, and my father talked to him alone, asked why he had to steal. But he wouldn't budge, he didn't say a word. So my father brought him back to the castle, people put up signs up all over town, asking if anyone was missing a child. Then weeks went but, nobody came. But by that time, we grew so attached to him; he really is a fine fellow. My parent ended up loving him, wanting to keep him, so we adopted him." I smiled, Adam was handsome. I knew what Eli was feeling when he talked about Adam, because I only talked to him once and I love him. He had such kind eyes when I talked to him; he was just generally a nice boy.

"What was your childhood like?" I asked, he raised his brow.

"Hmm, Well I mostly stayed in my room, reading and writing, nothing interesting."

"So living in a Castle is not what it's made out to be huh?"

"Not at all, I actually envy you." He chuckled. I smirked, looked at my father's grave then back up at him. I stood up, and he looked up at me in confusion. I stuck out my hand; he took it and stood up with me.

"I really don't think I want to stay at a grave all night." I stated.

"So where do you want to go to now, blue eyes." He asked while raping his arm around my shoulder, kissing my cheek.

"A place I liked to go when I was younger, it's beautiful." I smiled widely at him. While we walked away, I turned my head to the side and whispered so quietly, Eli couldn't hear. "Goodnight daddy."

_Toooo be continued…._

_**PLEASE READ NOTE**__: _

_Well, I hope you review ;) And I hope I get as many reviews as last time..'_

_Because trust me…I NEED them! After seeing those HORRIBLE promo's my Eclare heart is breaking and its Extremely hard to write... :( So maybe some good news to cheer me up in the reviews…maybe ur thoughts and predictions… I love those...hehe. Sorry for taking so long..writers block sucks._

_Okay, on with what story I'm going to do._

_I will maybe be doing a tragic story, but no promises…lol_

_I honestly don't know what story I will end up doing, I have a lot more idea then just those, so I just decided I will surprise you._

_I also have a story I had wrote to a lady, she publishing her first book, and she wanted to see my writing skills so I wrote her a story, but of course I couldn't use Eli and Clare so I had to come up with different names…and well now I'm kind of done with that story, so I decided I could change the names in it to Eli and Clare and make it a fanfic…sooo? Would u like me to post it? You will have to see when I post to know what it's about, but I promise u won't be disappointed. It's very different from everything I've written. But u would like it _

_WELL YOU KNOW WHAT? I don't know what I will end up writing, I will surprise you. _

_So SORRY for rambling, just had to let u know these things…anyways._

_Cake...Jake...Emogen! Whatever the HELL is going to happen. Let's pretend that Eclare are still together and they are sitting on their bench reading Eli's horror story…the end._

_Aha…PLEASE REVIEW! For this depressed girl! Please?_


	10. Please Read!

_**OMG I UPDATED? *gasp* **_

_**No…no I didn't update, I honestly never thought I would be typing an authors note right now**_ _**for this story that I LOVE so much!**_

_**But with school, and just problems with me I just…can't find inspiration for this story, even though for the final episode of now or never (which was breath taking) gave me SO much hope for Eclare I just can't come up with the next chapter, I have everything all mapped out but I'm just…losing my writing skills (you could say) for this story!**_

_**But please do not worry this is only a note explaining my absence**__**!**_

_**This story will be continued, but not anytime soon!**_

_**Thank you ALL who reviewed last chapter, I'm continuing this story and not abandoning it (just yet)**_

_**Please review back to this authors note to see who is still interested in this story, maybe some really sweet ones would be nice! **_

_**Also, even though this story is not continuing anytime soon, I'm not totally going to be gone from fanfiction. I haven't been just stuck on this chapter, I have been working on multiple story's! I will be smart for those and write ahead! **_

_**So add me as Favorite Author to see those that will be coming very soon!**_

_**Follow me on Twitter: legitdegrassi if you want to ask me anything or talk to me!**_


End file.
